


【羞蓝】险些爱死

by suliwu



Series: 羞蓝 [4]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 现paro，高中生x钢琴师，一场艳遇未遂的惨绿情怀。
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi
Series: 羞蓝 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972447





	【羞蓝】险些爱死

【The Shy/Baolan】险些爱死

现paro，高中生x钢琴师，一场艳遇未遂的惨绿情怀。  
八棵柳树之外，有一丛木槿花。

他年少的时候是一个标准意义上的好学生。  
那个年代尚且网络不发达，也没有什么智能机，天清云白，标准的青春片里的岁月，而他活生生一个青春片中走出来的小主角。他生得白净乖巧，个子也小小的，骨头伶仃的细，精神却不萎靡，站在那是个挺拔的小小少年郎。十七八岁正当他高三的紧要关头，以是他每天早晨七点背着书包，嘴里叼着一片胡乱涂抹着番茄辣椒酱的面包，提着鞋匆匆奔去学校。他习惯转过第三个街角，数过第八棵柳树的时候停步，便恰恰好可以瞥见校门的飞檐，朱红色一角伸在天空里。他仰头看着飞檐叹一口气，便又提起了脚步，再奔过半条街道攀上三层楼，往他那一寸书桌前奔。如是，上过八节课两节晚自习，吃了两顿饭后，他又将背着书包从那飞檐下走出来，在夜色缭绕里如出一辙沿着原路倒放八棵柳树和三个街角，洗过脸掏出练习册来瘫到自己的小床上，重复一个个没有梦的夜。  
每一天都是这样，没有例外。  
其实路不是笔直的。人生的任何一条路都不是笔直的。就好像他可爱、灵巧、懂事，但是他并不是这几个词可以概括的，他是个人，活蹦乱跳，连每一次呼吸中的水蒸气含量都不唯一。他每天上学放学那条路上有很多岔路口，通往城市的各个角落——他的中学在市中心，热闹的很。但是他从未涉足过，最多中午吃饭的时候偶尔不想去食堂拐出去打打牙祭。“下课就早点回家——”母亲给他碗里夹了一筷子豆角或者萝卜的时候总会附赠这样一句话，“别乱跑。”他心不在焉点点头，把那几根菜塞进嘴里囫囵咽下，不管那碗里的食物是不是他爱吃的。挺多事是做不得主的，至于吃一些不爱吃的菜，又算什么大事呢？  
他还年纪小，尚且对世事懵懂的很，虽然老师都爱夸他，“这孩子读书多，明事理，有内秀。”但是书不是切肤的刀，不是砭骨的针。读了这许多书的他只是一个比别人多做了几场白日梦的普通学生而已。是的，他很擅长筑造白日梦。他想得很多，说出来的却寥寥无几，余下全送了笔端和心里。他是个敏感的人，敏感到看着天上的鱼鳞云，想一想下雨时淋漓不尽的青叶坠地，都会叹一口气——叹什么也不知道，只是有事没事觉得失落。古人叫这喟叹伤春悲秋，是专属于少年的惨绿情怀。

但是这一日是个晴好的天。难得晴好，夏末秋初的高阳照着，有一点风吹着半敞的窗扇，于是透亮的玻璃跟宝蓝色的窗帘一齐飘过来，又飘过去。他把手伸出窗户，有细微的尘土在莹白的指尖盘旋着。他还发着呆，班主任就通知他们今晚漫长的两小时自习因为学校开会的缘故改成了自愿。教室一片欢腾，他倒无谓，怎么都好的，在哪里都也是要看书做题。他的人生里似乎从没有失了规矩过，一向是如此，按时交作业、按时回家。白日的时光一晃而过，到了晚上，老师把书一收出了教室。起初没有人敢动作，像是骤然天上落下一块馅饼，总得有个人先咬一口大家才敢争先恐后去抢夺。于是在班上最调皮的那个拎着书包轻手轻脚走出去，探探头，回来做传令兵，“都走啦！”之后，座位上哗啦啦站起一大片人。动作都十分快速敏捷。不一会，满屋就只剩下了零星几个人。他犹豫了几秒，咬了咬牙，抓起来书包跟着踏出教室的人一起往外走。  
于是注意：有一些事情已经改变了。  
他的脚步起初还只是小步小步迈着，却是越走越快，到了后来简直是飞奔了——他的动作飞快，似乎是在奔逃什么一般。第一次如此不听话，有一点隐秘的快感，像是背着大人偷偷看一些不良于言的小册子。是的，他读过，虽然没有很多，因为他不知道那些字字到肉的香艳描写到底有什么意义，以是好奇多过于欲望。等到走出校门，凉风一吹，他发热的头脑冷静下来，才真切地感受到了恍惚感。似乎很久没有过了，一段无人管辖的时光，一条无目的的路，和一个没有目标的他。  
他仰仰头，六点钟的天尚未黑透，落日还在云翳里缓慢穿行着。那些一同出去的同学都奔往小食店、游戏厅逍遥自在去了。他感到自己好笑——又没什么目的，学人逃学做什么呢？如今可倒好，完全不知道上哪里去了。他沿着他唯一熟悉的那条路随意走着，突然脚步顿了一下：他意识到了自己如此迷惘的源头——自由。这天杀的自由。向来都是人争取自由的，自由女神像在海上冉冉升起，少年自由则国自由，他骤然获得了一小块宝贵的乳香，却只知道用它来熏衣裳，未免太暴殄天物了。他看了一眼手表：六点半罢了。放学回家，正常来说要八点半往后了。这两个小时的光阴做些什么呢？  
那就随处走走吧，没什么迫在眉睫，漫无目的也是好的。

于是那一排柳树今日失去了跟它们约定好不见不散的小少年。他在走向那街口前便拐了过去，而后又七拐八拐，直到来到了陌生的地域：他一直用心记着路如何走，凭他的敏感和聪慧记几条路还是不难的。不过到底是陌生的地方了，灯红酒绿，一时间他有些迷惑，不明白这到底是怎样一片人间——他走到了酒吧一条街来了。说来好笑，他在这城市呆了这么多年，却从来未曾涉足过这片地方。他只是在好事的同学说嘴时旁听到有这么个地方，却从来没想过他会亲眼见证。晦暗不定的灯光照不穿地下散落的蔷薇刺结，人们的脚步纷至沓来，将一片心意踩踏成血。如果不是这一次心血来潮，放学的路上拐了一个路口的话，他发誓他绝对不会靠近灯红酒绿的沆瀣，绝对不会。不过通往成年人的道路，总要什么都见过的，即使不是今天，也会是未来的某一天。  
他沿着这条路走。路不长，甚至可以说是短了。摸摸口袋里，还有钱，虽然不多，但是也是他攒下来的。于是他胆子更大了一点——他摸进了一间看上去不算是很浮夸的店面。进了店他方才松了口气，果然是个咖啡馆，开在这个地方，虽说有些不对路，但是也无伤大雅——毕竟那个时候人们对咖啡馆和酒吧的认知其实是相仿的，都是寻常人不可触碰的地域。他坐下来，尽力让自己显得气定神闲，而后掏了自己积蓄的四分之一点了杯咖啡。  
咖啡馆里的光线晦暗不定，他的位置正好坐在钢琴旁边。他瞥了那琴师一眼，而后又是一眼。那琴师还是个少年。二十？十九？还是更大一些更小一些？他见过的人不多，阅历尚浅，尚不能一眼就断定一个人的大概年纪和来历。少年专注着翩飞十指下的黑白琴键，偶尔歪一歪头漫不经心睨一眼台下闲杂人等。他在那歪头间瞥见了少年抿的紧紧的唇角和下垂的眼帘。当少年弹完一曲抬头时，他便正好和那张清秀的面孔打了个照面。

他浑身像是被冰水洗过一样，蓦地打了个寒战。  
他的心脏因为那一眼开始飞速跳动，是因为少年抬头时对他笑了一下吗？或许。是因为少年有一双悲天悯人的无情眼睛吗？大概。是因为他偏偏不凑巧非要这个时候走进这家店面吗？可能。对一个人第一眼便心动说来很荒谬，但是也不过是一件很正常的事。正常到世界每一个角落，每一个瞬间都会发生这样的事。可是人的一生缺乏很多必然性，又因为这些偶然变得独一无二。  
少年低下头去，手下复又潺潺流淌下一首曲子。而他听不到乐曲声，只听见自己的心脏扑通扑通地跳着，跟着少年律动的指尖一起跳，好像什么时候停下来弹奏，他的脉搏就会瞬间沉寂，他的生命之火就会立刻熄灭。这种情感回荡在他的血液中，使得他宛若盐柱一般呆呆地坐在人群之间，等着人潮吹动冷却他沸腾的热血。  
他听见自己心里的祈祷。求什么呢？求速死或是求偷生？他虽然已经将要成年了，可是面对这千岁万岁的世界来说，他还太小了。心动是一片未知的青草地，腹里春秋都不被人看见。关于爱情的描写，书里有天上地下一夜千年不共的婵娟，诗里有东奔西顾五里徘徊永恒的孔雀。然而一转头欣赏过千古传奇，回过神老师教训他们这群小孩子的时候往往做出一种凶神恶煞的神态，“千万不许早恋啊！”仿佛年少爱了，老来就会落魄潦倒。她唯独知道的是，无论凶险或惊艳，那一片天地都只有他自己一个人走过的份——来不及多想，钢琴声在他心绪平复那一刻恰好结束。  
他捡回来一条命，他知道。

于是少年一首接一首地弹下去，而他正好有机会细细打量这小小的钢琴师。怎么形容好呢？出淤泥不染浊清涟不妖？还是月出于东山之上徘徊于斗牛之间？他脑海里传世的诗歌逐渐变得真切而立体了，这钢琴师比他那些荷尔蒙过剩的青春期同学更像个孩子。时间跑的飞快，钢琴师弹完最后一个音符之后，终于放下了钢琴的盖子，对领班说了几句什么，之后脱下了西服的外套搭在胳膊上，去后面拿了包便出了门。他鬼使神差地也抓起了书包跟在后面，少年的琴师在前面走。他在后面跟。  
很奇怪琴师的步速并不快，然而他跟得依旧很费力，分不清是因为少年手长脚长步幅太大，还是他心脏跳得太快，以至于脚下走的路都显得不太真切。事实上，他现在觉得自己正踏着一团团棉花似的云朵向前走。至于前方究竟是天堂还是地狱，他已经顾不得了。却是少年停住了脚步，他心绪烦乱之下没来得及注意，反应过来之时，已经险些撞在那人身上。他慌忙稳住脚步，抬头，看见琴师白色衬衫的领子正在他的眼前，晃得他一阵头晕目眩：原来琴师停下来，并且看见了他。  
他少年伶俐的口舌此刻变成了蠢笨的木头片，不由自主伸出手去，摸上了琴师的脸。琴师生了张容长脸，嘴唇削薄，一副高不可攀的样子，此刻却站在这里任凭这个小小的少年触摸着。巷子里放着王菲清透又百转千结的声音，“还没好好的感受，雪花绽放的气候”——他颤抖的手被琴师握住，对上那样一双眼睛，他看见了他自己，听见了琴师的声音——和他想象的一模一样。  
少年的琴师问他，“要一起走吗？”  
这已经是一种邀请了。灰姑娘的故事里，灰姑娘变成了公主穿着霓裳羽衣在宫殿里和王子舞着，仿佛从此可以过上幸福快乐的生活。他鬼迷心窍想要牵着那一只手走下去，眼睛骤然瞥到手表：已经八点钟了。时间亡命急催，把他从梦境里带回了人间。  
八点半，是他要回家的时间。  
他低头看看自己，还是洗的发白的校服、背上还是沉重的书包。十二点一到，玻璃鞋破碎，马车落尘灰。他摇了摇头，为自己的理由感到无力而可笑，但它却又实实在在禁锢在他的四肢之上。他听见自己启齿，“我得回家了。”然后他转身头也不回，就这样浑浑噩噩地离开了——圣经里说的果然不错，虽然他不信教，此刻却不得不折服于那古老的箴言：引诱都是魔鬼的试探。他眼睛枯干像能喷出火来，脚下不经意被绊了一跤，他整个人扑在地砖上，膝盖有撕裂的痛。他瞥向手表，留给他的时间真的不多了。终于他敲开了门，一身狼狈，像是刚逃离什么魔爪一般。

母亲为他清理伤口时他感到有一些痛，于是不自觉地呲牙咧嘴。“明天休息一天？”母亲问。他模糊地凝视着母亲关切的双眼，心上涌起的愧疚与无望推着她身体里的水奔向眼睛，在眼眶里聚集着。一滴，两滴，终至决堤磅礴而出。他也不知道他身体哪里能储存那么多眼泪，分不清是因为疼痛，还是因为喜悦。他摇摇头，示意母亲并无大碍，明天照常上学去就好。男孩子是不好随便哭的——但是命运在他不知道的情形下恶意推着他差点走入个万劫不复的地步。他该怪谁呢？他不晓得。是他自己要溜出去的，是他自己要选择走那一条路的，是他自己要跟从诱惑的，一切都是他，一切的一切都是他。  
母亲离开房间的时候帮他把灯关掉了。他匆匆拉上被子蒙住头，眼泪像得到了可以放肆的暗示一样毫无顾忌地倾泻下来，推金山倒玉柱一般。而此时这间小小的屋子里一切照常运转，时钟滴滴答答走着，空气缓慢而坚定地流动着，月亮温柔而冷漠地在云里穿梭着。一切都没有改变，但是分明已经有什么和昨天不一样了。他从前迷惑过的那些传世的诗歌、笔下那些漫无所指的言语，从今日起尽数有了名字。可是他不知道这个名字什么时候，能被时空偷换过去。好像上帝给了你一把刀，却不告诉你何时可以收鞘。于是你握着那把刀，任凭它割伤手指血滴答流了一地，渗在纯白一片的世界里开成大片大片突兀的木槿花。男孩子怎么可以哭呢？男孩子为什么不可以哭呢？人生了泪腺，便被赋予了这一种表达情感的天然方式，剥夺不得的。抛却了他哭累了，不知不觉就迷糊了过去。分不清究竟是什么让他更特别，是那样的相遇还是那样的不再见。

一夜无梦，醒来又是一个大好清晨。他穿上自己洗到发白的校服，叼起来一片摸着番茄辣椒酱的吐司面包，一步一瘸向学校走——昨天摔那一下其实是有些狠了，当时不觉得，早上起来他查看伤口的时候才发现淤青了一大片，宛若熟透了的紫葡萄能滴出殷红的水。天气转冷了，校服可以从短裤换成长裤，以是他可以不用裸露着可怖的伤口在那条必经之路上走着。这使得他感到慰藉，正如他不用暴露在转过第二个街角的时候停了一下，凝视了那路口良久。  
但是他没有再拐过去。他收回了目光，抬起脚来继续赴那八棵柳树的约定。离着学校远远地他又一次瞥见了那张牙舞爪的红飞檐。和那刺眼的朱红相比，他穿着白校服，苍白着一张脸，和身边匆匆来去的男生女生没有任何分别。但是只有他知道，那虚张声势的飞檐永远都只是死物；那身边经过的男女永远不会明了和他同样的心事。因为这心事，他再不会和从前一样泯然众人了。他有了知觉，会了痛楚，尝了喜悦——虽然代价是险些死在那一眼。

那是一件我们叫做一见钟情的事。像蝴蝶在风暴里轻轻地振了一下翅。  
-end-


End file.
